1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation system having image formation apparatuses which are connected to a network.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, in a system having a color printer and a monochrome printer which are connected to a network, in a case where an user at a client computer causes the printers to perform a network print, it has been known that the user selects a printer among plural printers including the color printer and the monochrome printer to perform a print on a computer network. Although the color printer can perform the print in full color, in respect of printing speed and the cost of printing, the monochrome printer is superior to the color printer. Therefore, in a case where color originals coexist with black/white originals in a job, it is desirable that color pages are to be printed by the color printer and black/white pages are to be printed by the monochrome printer.
However, since sheets printed by the color printer and the monochrome printer have to be assorted in page order by the handwork of the user, there occurs an inconvenience situation. Particularly, in a case where a lot of sheets are to be printed, although processing time and the cost are remarkably exposed, required time for the handwork by the user becomes considerable. It is desired to save this waste of time.
Further, conventionally, in a system having the printers connected to the network, it has been known that the user at the client computer causes the printers to perform the network print. In a case where images of plural different formats held on the client computer are intended to be printed out, it is required to perform the print according to an application software adapted to each of the formats.
However, in a case where the images of plural different formats are intended to be made in a book as one material, after performing the print according to respective application softwares, the user has to assort sheets, on which the images are printed, in page order by the handwork.
Like this case, when the sheets, on which the images of plural jobs in different environments are printed out, are intended to be collected as one material, some portions which can not be processed on a computer are found. That is, the user has to deal with the printed-out sheets by the handwork while spreading the sheets on a desk. This situation is inefficient, therefore, it is also desired to save this waste of the work.
Also, in a case where sheets, on which images from plural client computers running with different OS are printed out, are intended to be collected as one material, there occurs the same problem as above.